twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose
Rose '''(Formerly '''Rose Harper) is one of the main characters and two main antagonists (alongside Judith) of Two and a Half Men. A former one night stand of Charlie's, she soon becomes his obsessed stalker, only living a few houses down. As the years go on, she forms a friendship with the Harper brothers, and after eight years, finally runs away with Charlie to Paris where they become engaged. He ultimately dies, however, sending Rose after her new conquest: Walden Schmidt. Personality Rose is a highly intelligent, deceiving and manipulative woman though also quite obsessive. In the beginning of the series she was nothing more than one of Charlie's one night stand however she quickly turned into his stalker, she has an obsessive nature and both loves and resents Charlie. Rose at times can be very vengeful and described as Berta, Charlie, Jake and Alan as "crazy." She single-handedly began an entire website about hating Charlie, glued his testicles to his left thigh, glued a home-made car to Alan's scrotum, dressed as a bride to scare Charlie's fiancé Mia and pretended to be pregnant to scare away Walden Schmidt's girlfriend. Rose's stalking has apparently gotten so bad Charlie put a restraining order on her only for her to constantly break it, she also went as far to commit attempted murder when she tried to push her new fiancé Charlie underneath a train and then kept him in a hole for four years, resembling Buffalo Bill. In a twist of irony Rose is actually very educated enough to be a licensed therapist and performed psychotherapy on Alan and Charlie despite being labelled as "crazy". She is good friends with their mother Evelyn and acts as a babysitter to Jake. What makes Rose different than the rest of Charlie's bimbos is that she is no way stupid and is actually incredibly scheming, able to orchestrate an entire fake wedding and move next door to his Malibu beach house so that Charlie would fall in love with her again. She is also incredibly patient, sending a one-night stand who is ill to Charlie's so that he himself would become ill and she would be tasked with ailing him and actually invented a boyfriend so that she can manipulate a date out of him. After Charlie had "died" Rose became romantically interested in Walden Schmidt and was invited to live in his house. However, after Walden reconciled with his ex-girlfriend, she was enraged and destroyed their relationship. At Christmas, Rose gives Walden and Alan a cuckoo clock unaware that it was a video camera. History Early Life Rose is magnificently educated, having earned her Undergraduate Degree in two years from Princeton University and she also has a Masters Degree in Behavioral Psychology from Stanford University—she falls under the category of the mentally-ill who got into psychology so they could self-medicate. She is from a rich that family is involved in banking and oil companies. Season 1 Rose makes first appearance in the "Pilot" as a woman that is obsessed with Charlie. She and Charlie develop a close friendship, and she starts to regularly hang out with Jake but is still in love with Charlie. She often gave him relationship advice, even though she subtly acknowledged her remaining feelings for him. Season 2 Rose appears to use her educated skills in "I Always Wanted A Shaved Monkey" to help Charlie and Alan when they have a brotherly dispute. Season 3 Season 4 In late season 4 she supposedly moves to England however, this is later revealed to be a con. Season 5 She returns in "City of Great Racks". While courting the judge Linda Harris, Charlie encounters Rose multiple times, though she is always disguised as a different woman each time. Though he grows suspicious, he's ultimately convinced it's simply because he loves her. Charlie flies to London to confess his love but flees after Rose states she wants to settle down with him. When Charlie falls ill in "A Little Clammy and None Too Fresh", she claims to have been kicked out from England due to her actions. She "takes care" of Charlie for two weeks, however in actual she is giving him a pill that makes him dumb which Charlie eventually realizes. Charlie tries to convivce Alan about this but he doesn't believe him. Rose however realising that her game is up, decides to leave. It is revealed that it was her who paid Lulu to pass on her infection to Charlie. Season 6 She stalked Charlie's fiancée Chelsea Melini and pretended to "bump" into her several times, later telling Charlie she was investigating her background for his own betterment. Chelsea arranged a double blind date with Charlie and Alan alongside her, leaving the Harpers dumbfounded. She and Alan however developed a relationship despite Charlie's opposition, however she started stalking him instead of Charlie. She glued Alan's penis to one of his model cars after he told her to stop it and left, though continuing to stalk him. Season 7 She appears in "Gumby with a Pokey" when Charlie is high on weed. Though she was stalking Charlie again, he didn't realize she was real since he had seen illusions of many of his ex-girlfriends. He told her how much she meant to him and promised to call her after recovering. He became confused after Berta said she could see her and she left while telling him to call her. Season 8 Rose came back in Season 8 and told Charlie she was getting married, but it was a fake wedding, and all the people attending were mannequins. She claims to now be married to "Manfred Quinn, a model and important figure in the men's fashion industry". This prompts Charlie to confess his feelings for Rose even asking her to elope with him but she refuses. Rose and Charlie have an "affair" which involves quick trysts, with Charlie even taking Rose on a romantic getaway weekend to Paris. Also in season 8, Rose quickly deduces that Alan is involved in a Ponzi scheme which results in him getting large sums of money from Charlie, Herb, Judith, Evelyn and Berta. Alan goes to her house to blackmail Rose, claiming that he'll tell her "husband" about her affair with Charlie, only to discover the truth about "Manny Quinn", thus resulting in Rose and him cominh to an agreement. Rose gives Alan the money he needs to pay back his family the money he took from them, without them discovering the truth about his Ponzi scheme and Alan keeps the Rose's secret about "Manny" from Charlie. Charlie's "death" Charlie and Rose went to Paris, where Charlie proposed to her. Not too long after, Rose says she caught Charlie cheating on her in the shower with another woman. The next day, Charlie "slipped" and fell in front of a train, "killing him". This however turns out to be a lie. In actual, she found Charlie in bed with a prostitute, a mime and a goat. She ran out on him and when Charlie catches up to her at a train station, she tried to kill him in revenge by pushing him in front of a train, but pushed the goat he slept with instead. The goat's ashes were passed off as that of Charlie who was secretly kept bound in her house. Season 9 At Charlie's funeral, it is obvious to see that Alan, Evelyn and Berta think Rose killed his brother. This is furthered by Berta's comment of, "never cross a crazy woman". Throughout season 9, Rose was absent and rarely mentioned (only in passing) other than the premiere and during the season. It had not yet even been stated that she still lives next door to the beach house, though one would think that Alan would mention it. This could be explained however, by Rose's possible plotting after losing her only "hobby". However, in "What A Lovely Landing Strip" she makes her long-awaited reappearance. She sneaks up on Bridget (whom Walden had finally gotten over and is now watching him from the back-door window) and decides to take her on as a pupil in stalking the person of her affections, seeing as she is unstable over being rejected by her husband for another woman. In the end of the episode, it becomes clear that the never-ending cycle of love-hate in the beach house is far from finished. Season 10 In "That's Not What They Call It In Amsterdam", Rose finally meets Walden, formally, and they hit off. It's apparent that she still stalks the Harper clan, and as a victim of circumstance Walden is stalked as well. She telling him 'everything' that happened with Charlie (not mentioning his murder however). When Walden tells Alan, he starts freaking out. So it is clear the friendship between Alan and Rose is very well over. In the continuing episode, "Ferrets, Attack!", Walden asks Rose to move in. But Rose tells him that she'll think about it (surprise, surprise). Walden gets a coffee invite from Zoey, who wants to get back together. When Walden comes home to tell Alan, he say's 'Isn't that crazy?'. When Alan says 'no', he takes Walden into the living room where Rose and her boxes from home stand and tells Walden, 'That's crazy'. It is clear to Walden he must call it off with Rose. Later that evening, Walden and Rose are lying on the deck, Walden tells Rose he's breaking up with her. When Rose leaves the deck, she calls her pet ferrets to attack Walden. Later, Rose shows up on Zoey's door, 'pregnant' with Walden's baby. Zoey freaks out and calls it off with Walden. In "Advantage: Fat, Flying Baby", Rose makes her return as Kate's new invester to keep her away from Walden. Season 11 In "Mr. Walden, He Die. I Clean Room.", she picks up Walden, who's on the run from Larry's hitman. Rose takes Walden to a hotel where she says he'll be safe. The two end up having a romantic moment where they kiss. At the end, when Larry calls off the hitman, it's revealed to be Rose who used this experience as an attempt to get close to Walden. Season 12 In "Of Course He's Dead" it's revealed that Charlie never died and that Rose imprisoned him in a dungeon in her house at Sherman Oaks after she caught him in bed with another woman, a mime, and a goat during their Honeymoon. For the past four years she kept Charlie imprisoned driving him insane in the process and brainwashing him into hating Walden, Evelyn, and Alan. After Charlie escapes by making a rope out of his shirts, Rose goes to warn the others. After explaining the truth about what happened to Charlie to them, Rose went into hiding believing that Charlie would likely come for her next. Appearances Trivia *Rose has five pet ferrets, all of whom are comically named Charlie. *She also made the CharlieHarperSucks.com (and waited for Charlie to say something to her and then deleted it) website in the episode "Last Chance to See Those Tattoos". *Though Alan, Berta and Evelyn (and possibly Jake, Judith and Herb) suspect that Rose killed Charlie, no one has acted on their suspicions by calling the police to investigate Charlie's accidental death. **Even when she reveals her crimes in the finale, they make no attempt to have her arrested, possibly out of fear for their safety. *According to Charlie, Rose once trained a seagull to swoop down at his face and glued her high school graduation photo to his freshly-shaved buttocks. *Rose has a full tattoo of Charlie's face on her buttocks. *Rose has appeared in two episodes in Season 9 in total and three episodes in Season 10. She appeared during the flashback montage in "Oh Look! Al-Qaeda!". She returned in "That's Not What They Call It In Amsterdam" when Walden starts dating her despite Alan's warnings against it because she was stalking his brother Charlie. She had one appearance in Season 11. *She stated that she has lost her virginity to Steven Tyler from Aero smith in "Who's Vod Kanockers" *Her parents are actually first cousins, meaning Rose's father married his first cousin. *She has slept with all three male main characters: Charlie, Alan, and Walden *Despite being demoted to the recurring status as of Season 3, she is still billed as a series regular until the end of Season 4. *Rose is the only main character who appears in all seasons even though she was demoted. **Kandi, Chelsea, Jake and Charlie were also demoted but they don't appear in all seasons. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 10 characters Category:Season 11 characters Category:Charlie's Girlfriend Category:Alan's Girlfriend Category:Walden's Girlfriends Category:Pilot Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Season 12 characters Category:Season 2 Characters